


Series Housekeeping

by silverstone2828



Series: Postcards from Prythian [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstone2828/pseuds/silverstone2828
Summary: This is meant to provide some structure to the series, as least so far as the existing workCredit for the universe and canon characters belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas.  I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line.





	Series Housekeeping

**Series Housekeeping**

 

 

This universe belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas; I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line.

 

**Collection Chronology to date:**

 

Feyre in Adriata

 

Rhysand in Velaris

 

Thanksgiving in Velaris

 

Azriel Throws a Monkey Wrench In the Works

 

Solstice and Everything After

 

* _denotes stories not yet posted_

 

 

**Collection Timeline:**

 

This time frame applies to 'Feyre in Adriata':

 

Mid-March—trade show in Velaris; where Feyre first met Rhys and Mor;  
+2 weeks—Mor comes to Adriata for Feyre's presentation (about 1 April);  
+2 more months—Rhys comes to Adriata for a status meeting on the roll out (roughly 1 June);  
+2 more months--Roll out ended around 1 August. (This date is a given but has not appeared in any story yet so has no meaning)

 

This time frame applies to later works:

 

+1.5 months--A ten-day period in mid-September; this covers 'Rhysand in Velaris'

 

+2 months--A five-day period in late November; this covers 'Thanksgiving in Velaris'

 

+2 weeks—A three-day period in early to mid-December; this covers 'Azriel Throws a Monkey Wrench in the Works'

 

+10 days—a roughly ten-day period in late December, continuing on through mid-March; this covers 'Solstice and Everything After'

 

* _denotes stories not yet posted_

 

 

**Collection Characters:**

 

Canon Characters (Ages given are from the collection beginning and do not reflect birthdays occurring during these stories) :

 

Rhysand Starr—(35 yrs. Old) CEO of a major company in Velaris, Night Region (Starr Technologies)

Morrigan Starr—(33 yrs. Old) VP of Marketing for Starr Technologies, Rhysand's blood cousin

Cassian Starr—(34 yrs. Old) Head of Security at Starr Technologies; Rhysand's adopted brother

Azriel Starr—(34 yrs. Old) Head of IT at Starr Technologies; Rhysand's adopted brother

Amren Rhodes—(40 to 1000 yrs. old; who can tell?) COO and chief legal officer at Starr Technologies. Most feel that she's scary—she reminds them of dragons. Flaming dragons.

Sevenda—Restaurateur in Velaris; friend of Rhysand Starr's family (Illyrian food menu)

 

Feyre Archeron—(28 yrs. Old) administrative assistant to Alis Channing

Alis Channing—(38 yrs. Old) CEO of a major company in Adriata, Summer Region (Summer Leisure Industries, or SLI when abbreviated)

Tarquin Waterson--(33 yrs. old) VP of Company Infrastructure for Summer Leisure Industries

Varian Waterson—(32 yrs. old) Head of IT at Summer Leisure Industries; Tarquin's brother

Cresseida Waterson--(31 yrs. old) Administrative Assistant to Tarquin Waterson; Tarquin's sister

Alis' two nephews, for whom she is legal guardian following the deaths of her sister & sister's partner (Bart, 7 yrs. old; Bret, 5 yrs. old)

 

Kier—Morrigan's sperm donor; associated with a Night region company headquartered in Hewn City but his power there is waning. He has no attachment to Starr Technologies.

 

Nesta Archeron, Elain Archeron—(33, 30 yrs. old) Feyre's sisters, last known to live in Spring Region, estranged from Feyre

 

Original Characters—varied:

 

In Adriata:

 

Landri—Feyre's administrative assistant

Josef—Feyre's administrative assistant

Emily—Restaurateur in Adriata (seafood menu)

 

In Velaris:

 

Andromache Reynolds--(31 yrs. Old) Mor's partner; job undefined at this point

Roger—Rhys' administrative assistant

Rainor—salesperson in Nightfall, a Velaris boutique

Ressina--Art supply store owner and operator in the Rainbow (Velaris)

Karen--Receptionist at Starr Technologies

Calla Stone--Secretary to Melissa Whitmire, CEO of Big Mountain Publishing (Velaris)

Melissa Whitmire

 


End file.
